lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Damon, Carlton and a Polar Bear/Chronologie
Ci-dessous vous trouverez les différentes dates importantes du jeu en réalité alternée Damon, Carlton and a Polar Bear. À noter que les billets n'ayant peu ou pas de rapports avec le jeu en réalité (postés jusqu'au 16 août, date à laquelle damoncarltonandapolarbear.com est passé du stade de blog à celui de portail du jeu) ne sont pas mentionnés ici mais vous pouvez retrouver l'intégralité des billets sur cet article. 20 juillet 2009 Lancement de damoncarltonandapolarbear.com *Billet « Welcome to Damon, Carlton, and Polar Bear » *Billet « LOST: MISSING PIECES: SO IT BEGINS » (le billet incorpore où on voit Christian Shephard dire à Vincent d'aller trouver son fils) (Notes : d'autres messages ont été publié cette date, probablement pour ajouter du contenu) 23 juillet 2009 Billet indiquant que la peinture est terminée et qu'il se rend au Comic Con : « San Diego Comic Con Here I Come! » 24 juillet 2009 Billet intitulé « Sneak Peak of My Painting » : on y voit le tableau posé par terre avec des pots de peinture à côté et un chiffon roulé en boule recouvre la toile. À noter un commentaire de Kirk Demarais, qui est aussi un artiste, et qui semble avoir vu la toile... 25 juillet 2009 *Paul Scheer donne l'œuvre sur laquelle il a travaillé pendant 6 mois aux producteurs de LOST lors du Comic Con 2009 : une peinture sur velours d'un ours polaire encadré par Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse. Il transmet aussi l'adresse de son blog. *Billet intitulé « IT BECAME A REALITY! » : Paul indique qu'il a donné le tableau aux producteurs. *Billet intitulé « Me at Comic Con LOST panel » : vidéo de son intervention au Comic Con. 28 juillet 2009 Billet intitulé « MORE OF MY VELVET PAINTINGS GO ON SALE AUGUST 15th! » : Paul annonce qu'il mettra en vente d'autres peintures sur velours à partir du 15 août. 31 juillet 2009 Billet intitulé « GET TO KNOW YOUR LOST CAST MEMBERS: VINCENT THE DOG », parmi les commentaires se trouve un message laissé par Asst.. 3 août 2009 *Billet à propos du commentaire que lui a laissé l'assistante : « Went away for the weekend only to find… ». *Billet intitulé « REJECTED SAWYER NICKNAMES » : tous les surnoms donnés sont des anagrammes et dans les commentaires Alexandra Miller et Ronie Midfew Arts sont mentionnés pour la première fois. *Billet intitulé « LOST on HULU » : un autre commentaire laissé par Alexandra Miller. À noter aussi qu'un certain Tim Doyle a laissé un commentaire : c'est lui qui a réalisé la première œuvre publiée sur le site mis à jour. *Des destinataires triés sur le volet reçoivent une lettre de Paul Scheer les remerciant pour leur aide ainsi qu'une reproduction de l'œuvre Damon, Carlton and a Polar Bear. 4 août 2009 *Billet intitulé « Rousseau’s Map Translated and Examined » : traite d'un article de en:Lostpedia et un nouveau commentaire d'Alexandra Miller est posté. *Billet intitulé « Hmm… » : Paul a reçu des nouvelles inquiétantes d'une personne travaillant chez ABC. 6 août 2009 Billet intitulé « WTF?!! » : Paul découvre que sa peinture a été mise à la poubelle. À la fin de son message il dit qu'il est toujours question qu'il vende des œuvres dédiées à LOST le 15 et qu'il est temps qu'il rende une visite à ABC. 7 août 2009 *DocArzt poste un commentaire pour le billet précédent indiquant qu'il a été contacté par Ronie Midfew. Fichier:Commentaire DocArzt WTF.png *Paul Scheer pénètre dans les locaux d'ABC pour retrouver son tableau qu'un informateur lui a indiqué être parti à la poubelle. *Billet intitulé « Thanks for all the Support… » : Paul remercie tous les fans et en particulier DocArzt de le soutenir 10 août 2009 *Billet intitulé « Crashing the ABC Lot to see Damon and Carlton (Video) » : après quelques billets annonçant quand la vidéo sera publiée (ceux-ci ont d'ailleurs été retirés), cette dernière montrant Paul Scheer (filmée par Scott Aukerman) se rendant aux bureaux d'ABC est enfin publiée. * Le site Web de Ronie Midfew Arts est mis à jour avec une déclaration adressé à Paul et son intention de publier/vendre d'autres œuvres le 15. 12 août 2009 Alexandra Miller tente de contacter Paul par téléphone. « NAMARTE! » 13 août 2009 Billet intitulé « They Came to My House! » : Un homme en noir qui se fait appeler E. Sau rend visite à Paul, ce dernier convient d'un rendez-vous avec Ronie Midfew le 14 août 2009 à 16h08 14 août 2009 *Billet intitulé « Wish Me Luck! » : Paul s'apprête à aller au rendez-vous avec Ronie. *Billet intitulé « Great News! » : Paul est de retour est a trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Ronie. 15 août 2009 *Paul et Ronie sont parvenus à un accord, il n'est plus question des peintures sur velours mais quelque chose doit se produire le 15 à minuit. Il a aussi rendu visite à Damon et Carlton qui n'ont pas jeté son tableau. « It's Official! » *Le site Web de Ronie Midfew Arts est mis à jour et confirme l'information donnée par Paul, à savoir qu'ils sont parvenus à un accord. 16 août 2009 *A minuit le site est transformé et devient « Ronie Midfew Arts and DamonCarltonandaPolarBear.com presents » : 16 cadres sont affichés : le premier contient la photo publiée dans le dernier billet du blog et les 15 autres sont vides. Il y aussi une partie Hub qui semble réservée à contenir des indices, cette dernière ne contient pour l'instant qu'une affiche pour une soirée dans un club de Los Angeles, Le Bardot. * roniemidfewarts.com redirige vers damoncarltonandapolarbear.com * La soirée a lieu et Sterling Beaumon (qui interprète le jeune Ben) fait une intervention durant laquelle il donne l'adresse http://actuallyitsketchup.com, à noter aussi que son gilet est tâché par ce qui ressemble à du sang. L'adresse conduit vers un poster artistique dédié à Hurley et mis en vente. 17 août 2009 *Le site est mis à jour et le premier cadre contient maintenant l'œuvre dédiée à Hurley. La partie Hub contient quelques images de la soirée mais le lien de la première image est mort. *Le magazine BPM met en ligne un article qui contient des photos ainsi que, plus tard, une vidéo de l'évènement. À la fin de la vidéo on aperçoit une personne qui ressemble à celle aperçue de dos sur la photo de la réunion Paul Scheer/Ronie Midfew/Damon/Carlton. 18 août 2009 La première image dans la partie Hub s'affiche maintenant correctement. D'étrange pixels sont visible sur le bord droit et semble similaires à ceux sur la deuxième image. 19 août 2009 La description du premier poster a été mise à jour : la mention « This poster has glow-in-the-dark elements » a été ajoutée. 20 août 2009 Hub : Ajout de la vidéo de l'intervention de Sterling Beaumon lors de la soirée. Au tout début de la vidéo il y a un bref plan qui semble être un texte petit et pixelisé. Le titre de la vidéo est mal orthographié : « AcutallyItsKetchup ». 24 août 2009 La partie Hub est mise à jour pour le Cadre 2 : *Une photo en noir en blanc qui serait celle de la devanture d'un magasin à Boston appelé Johnny Cupcakes. http://www.johnnycupcakes.com/ *La mention Newbury Weds. 25 août 2009 *Hub : Ajout d'une photo supplémentaire de ce qui semble être un bout de logo DHARMA gravé sur un genre de bois. *Hub : Ajout d'une affiche avec l'adresse et le lieu du rendez-vous 26 août 2009 *Les gens présents se vont vus remettre des skateboards sur lesquels sont gravés un logo DHARMA avec un skater ainsi que les Nombres. De l'autre côté du skateboard se trouve la nouvelle adresse : http://thatandbasketweaving.com. **A noter aussi la présence du logo de Build Our World apposé sur la vitrine de la boutique et des t-shirts sur lesquels sont inscrits « Canton Rainier » (visible sur la fourgonnette conduite par Ben au début de la saison 5). *Hub : Ajout de 3 photos du skateboard. D'après une description sous une des images, seuls 8 sur les 20 ont été distribués. 28 août 2009 *Ajout du premier indice pour le cadre 3 : une image codée qui donne « A-O-T-S ». **Étrangement, AOTS peut correspondre à Attack of the Show, où la première brève trouvée dans « The Feeds » est intitulée « DJ Hero Star 'DJ AM' Found Dead ». Pour rappel DJ AM est un des organisateurs des Banana Split Sundaes. Le DJ américain aurait été retrouvé mort d'une overdose. Info ou intox ? *Ajout indice cadre 3 : une image sur laquelle on voit des jambes et la mention « DVDuesday ». Tous les mardis, l'émission Attack of the Show inclut une partie intitulée DVDuesday. La description de cette partie sur le site de Attack of the Show est : « Our resident film expert, Chris Gore, of Film Threat Magazine, visits every Tuesday to give us all the news on the world of DVDs, new, old, collectable, and strange. » http://g4tv.com/attackoftheshow/dvduesday/index.html. La suite le 1er septembre ? 1er septembre *Ajout indice cadre 3 : une image qui confirme que la prochaine adresse sera donnée dans l'émission Attack of the Show sur G4 à 19h, heure de la côte est américaine. 2 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 3 : capture de l'émission au moment où apparaît la 3e adresse. 5 septembre La partie Hub est mise à jour pour le cadre 4 : *La mention « Wall Street / Larchmont ». *Une image représentant douze ronds noirs sur fond blanc. **Ces indices indiquent que l'adresse du cadre 4 se trouvera sûrement à la boulangerie Crumbs, qui a un magasin à Wall Steet (New York) et à Larchmont (Californie), de plus l'image représente l'expression « Treize à la douzaine », qui tire son origine de « Baker's dozen ». http://www.crumbs.com/ 7 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 4 : une photo de ce qui semble être un gâteau pris de haut. http://www.crumbs.com/cupcakes#product=247 *Ajout indice cadre 4 : Une invitation à se rendre chez Crumbs pour découvrir l'adresse du cadre 4. 8 septembre *Les employés du Crumbs à Los Angeles portent des combinaisons DHARMA avec l'adresse du cadre 4 dans le dos : http://icangetyoupeanutbutter.com. *Ajout dans le hub de photos prises au magasin. 10 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 5 : Une photo de la librairie de l'université de l'Arizona. (lien ; image) 11 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 5 : un logo BearDown. « Bear Down » est la devise de l'université de l'Arizona et l'équipe de football utilise ce logo. 12 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 5 : ajout d'une inscription en très petits caractères : « Wildcat Readers, see you on - J. Perkins/R. Morrison ». Perkins et Morrison sont tous les deux des joueurs de l'équipe de football et portent respectivement les numéros 9 et 14, ce qui suggère que l'adresse du prochain cadre sera donnée le 14 septembre. Le terme « Wildcat Readers » renvoie par contre à la librairie. 13 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 5 : une invitation à se rendre le 14 septembre à la librairie de l'université de l'Arizona. 14 septembre *Le hub est complété pour le cadre 5 avec des photos prises à la librairie ainsi que le marque-page sur lequel est inscrite la nouvelle adresse : http://ithinkthatmanwasyou.com 18 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 6 : Une étoile argentée. 19 septembre *Mise à jour de l'indice du cadre 6 : une croix rose se trouve maintenant sur l'étoile argentée. 20 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 6 : un plan de places. Piste plus que probable, la croix sur l'étoile correspond à celle que l'on retrouve sur le logo du groupe Blink-82. De plus, ils sont en concert le 27 septembre à Tampa en Floride au Ford Amphitheatre. http://www.blink182.com/tour/ Toutefois le plan de places est celui du Superpages.com Center http://www.livenation.com/venue/superpagescom-center-tickets, où les Blink-182 se produisent le 23 septembre. 21 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 6 : la photo d'une guitare. C'est la guitare du bassiste des Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz. http://www.squierguitars.com/artists/pete_wentz/bass.php Ceux-ci se produisent le même jour jour que les Blink-182. http://www.friendsorenemies.com/web/foe/journals/falloutboy/entry/4093581/ On retrouve par ailleurs la croix rose sur cette publicité. 22 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 6 : un message confirmant que les Fall Out Boy rendront hommage à LOST en ouverture du concert des Blink-182 au Superpages.com Center à Dallas au Texas le 23 septembre à partir de 20h (heure locale). Nous sommes aussi invités à consulter http://twitter.com/PacesOilChange pour les mises à jour et photos. 24 septembre *Ajout de photos prises à la soirée, certaines sont celles qui on été postées sur Twitter. L'adresse du cadre n°6 se trouvait sur une guitare : http://huckfinnwastaken.com. 26 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 7 : Une photo de Vincent dans la jungle. 27 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 7 : Une photo de jouets pour chiens. La photo provient du site Web de Rusty's Discount Pet Center, un magasin pour animaux situé 11672 Ventura Blvd. à Studio City en Californie. 28 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 7 : Une plaque qui indique 11600 Ventura Blvd. 29 septembre *Ajout indice cadre 7 : Une invitation à se rentre chez Rusty's le 30 septembre. 30 septembre *La nouvelle adresse est révélée : http://iamtryingtobuysomejerkeyandaslushy.com/. La partie Hub a été mis à jour. 2 octobre 2009 *Ajout indice cadre 8 : Un dessin du studio argentin DGPH. http://www.dgph.com.ar/newshop/shop.html 3 octobre 2009 *Ajout indice cadre 8 : La mention « Fair Winds ». C'est la traduction anglaise de l'espagnol « buenos aires » (« vents favorables »). Le studio DGPH est basé à Buenos Aires. 4 octobre 2009 *Ajout indice cadre 8 : La localisation « Parque Patricios, BA ». Le studio DGPH a illustré ce quartier de Buenos Aires sur le site 48 barrios (image) 6 octobre *Ajout indice cadre 8 : Une carte et un message qui indique que la nouvelle adresse a été révélée à l'aide de DGPH et se trouve au croisement de Luna et Uspallata dans le quartier de Parque Patricios. Une fresque s'y trouve et donne la nouvelle adresse : http://runsaverytightoperation.com. * Quelques heures plus tard des photos de la fresque ont été ajoutée dans la partie Hub. 10 octobre *Ajout indice cadre 9 : Une photo représentant une pomme croquée entourée par deux pieds. Il s'agit d'un extrait de la pochette de l'album The Death of Adam de 88-Keys. 12 octobre *Ajout indice cadre 9 : Un montage photo avec un micro SHURE KSM32 S/L et un Mac Book Air. (image 1 ; image 2) 13 octobre *Ajout indice cadre 9 : Un logo Ralph Lauren entouré de la mention « Polo Life Thursday ». 88-Keys semble être fan de Ralph Lauren, comme son blog s'intitule I Heart My Polo Lifestyle. 15 octobre *Ajout indice cadre 9 : Une invitation à se rendre sur le blog du rapeur/producteur 88-Keys, http://polo67life.com, à 1:00 PM EST ce jour pour l'adresse du cadre 9. *Un billet intitulé « Baggage Claim » est posté sur le blog contenant un rap (audio et paroles). L'adresse du cadre 9 est révélée dans la chanson : YouMightWantToConsiderHikingBoots.com. 18 octobre *Ajout de la chanson de 88-Keys dans la partie Hub. *Ajout indice cadre 10 : La mention « Melrose » à l'horizontale croisée avec « Tokyo » à la verticale et des vêtements suspendus à cette dernière. 19 octobre *L'indice pour le cadre 10 a été modifié : du lierre a été ajouté en fond. 20 octobre *L'indice pour le cadre 10 a été à nouveau modifié : les lettres R et H ont été ajoutées. 21 octobre *L'indice pour le cadre 10 a encore été modifié : ajout de « (FRIDAY) » en dessous de Melrose et « (SAT) » (pour « SATURDAY ») à droite de Tokyo. 22 octobre *Ajout indice cadre 10 : Une invitation à se rendre chez Ron Herman à Los Angeles sur Melrose Avenue le 23 octobre à 10:00 AM PST et chez Ron Herman à Tokyo le 24 octobre. 23 octobre *Les gens présents au magasin à Los Anglees se sont vus remettre un sac sur lequel est inscrit l'adresse pour le cadre 10 : http://trustmejustleaveitbe.com. *Ajout dans la partie Hub des photos du sac. 24 octobre *L'évènement prévu à Tokyo n'a pas eu lieu, les employés du magasin n'étaient pas au courant. *Sur le Twitter de Ron Herman un message d'excuse est laissé : Fichier:Ron Herman (RonHermanDotCom) on Twitter_1256837757916.png 25 octobre *Sur le twitter de Ron Herman, deux messages sont postés : **Un d'excuse et qui indique que maintenant le magasin de Tokyo dispose de sacs. **Un qui donne un indice pour le cadre 11. *Ces messages sont ajoutés à la partie Hub. 27 octobre *Ajout indice cadre 11 : Une carte du Royaume-Uni avec l'Union Jack et la mention « Buchanan ». *Ajout indice cadre 11 : Un logo représentant un F sur une planète entourée par des anneaux. 28 octobre *Ajout indice cadre 11 : Une invitation à se rendre au Forbidden Planet à Glasgow sur Buchanan Street le 29/10 à 9 AM GMT. 29 octobre *Les gens présents au magasin se vont remettre un sac et un poster sur lequel est inscrit « Widmore Publishing » et l'adresse du cadre 11 : http://itookacoupleofflyinglessons.com/. *Ajout de la photo du poster dans la partie Hub. 02 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 12 : Le chiffre 7 comme peint à la peinture rouge. 03 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 12 : La mention « Escaregot, Ghostfighter, & Milton ». Ce sont tous trois les noms de figurines vendus dans les magasins Super7. 04 novembre *Le premier indice du cadre 12 est modifié : on peut maintenant lire « 7 x 7 Miles Big ». « seven-by-seven » est le nom donné à San Francisco du fait de sa superficie qui est approximativement 49 m². 05 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 12 : Une invitation à se rendre au magasin Super7 de San Francisco le 6 novembre à 12PM PST. 06 novembre *L'adresse du cadre 12 est révélée sur des skins pour iPhone et PC portable représentant les nombres et Hurley assis sur un ours polaire : http://nooysterhere.com. *Ajout des photos des skins dans la partie Hub. 08 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 13 : la mention « Janet Weiss Louise » avec un faisceau de projecteur braqué sur « Weiss ». 09 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 13 : la mention « NY PLAYA ». La plice utilisée rappelle celle du film intitulé Ping Pong Playa http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=139039.html. 10 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 13 : un rond qui fait penser à une balle de ping-pong sur lequel est inscrit « E23 ». À la 23e rue Est à New York on trouve le SPiN, un club qui regroupe Lounge / Restaurant / Salle de ping-pong. 11 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 13 : une invitation à se rendre au SPiN le 12 novembre entre 6:00 PM EST et 8:00 PM EST. C'est un montage de plusieurs images trouvées sur le site Web de SPiN. http://www.spinyc.com/lessons/coaches 12 novembre *Ceux présents SPiN ont pu visionner une vidéo sur laquelle on peut voir Hurley et Sawyer jouer au ping-pong ainsi que des balles de ping-pong sur lesquelles sont inscrites l'adresse pour le treizième poster : http://didyouburyit.com. (voir la vidéo) *Ajout de la photo d'une des balles de ping-pong ainsi que la mention « Watch the video closely, Ping Pong Players! » dans la partie Hub. 17 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 14 : La photo d'un ananas. 18 novembre *Ajout indices cadre 14 : **La mention « Eyeball Eater » **La mention « In Escrow » 19 novembre *Ajout indices cadre 14 : **L'inscription « Kapiolan Blvd. - Honolulu - They help you get home ». « Eyeball Eater » est un anagramme de « Abe Lee Realty », dont le siège se situe à Kapiolan Blvd à Honolulu. **Une invitation à se rendre au Ala Moana Pacific Center, Abe Lee Realty, Honolulu à 8:30 AM HAST 20 novembre *Les gens présents se sont vus remettre des chemises à rabats contenant divers documents Air Ajira dont un contient l'adresse pour le cadre 14 : http://nosuchthingascurses.com. 24 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 15 : Le chiffre « 44 » écrit en jaune. 26 novembre *Ajout indice cadre 15 : Un logo DHARMA avec un sandwich au milieu. 27 novembre *Ajout indices cadre 15 : **La mention « Da Bears » ; **Une invitation à se rendre au 44th Ward Dinner Party le 28 novembre à partir de 5:30 PM CST. 28 novembre *L'adresse du cadre 15 se trouve sur des serviettes en papier avec le visage de Pierre Chang : http://wellitsadelicioussandwich.com *Ajout de photos de la serviette dans la partie Hub. 02 décembre *Ajout indices cadre 16 : **Une invitation à se rendre à l'exposition The Lost Underground Art Project à Gallery1988 à Los Angeles du 15 au 24 décembre **Une intervention de Paul Scheer pour introduire l'invitation 15 décembre *Des fans affluent et sont postés devant Gallery1988. 350px *Dans la queue, des scénarios ont été distribués contenant l'adresse du cadre 16 : http://nothingsforever.com. A cette adresse on trouve la page habituelle d'un poster en vente mais aucun détail n'est donné (pas même l'image qui est un point d'interrogation rouge). 16 décembre *Le dernier poster est visible en ligne (mais pas encore en vente à 11h). Il s'agit d'un poster plus grand et plus cher (70$) que les 15 autres. *Le poster est mis en vente à 13h45 (10:45 PM PST) et les 300 exemplaires sont vendus en quelques secondes.